


Dichotomy

by OneofWebs



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Begging, Bondage, Bottom Aiden (The Witcher), Cock Slapping, Cunnilingus, Cunt slapping, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fisting, Humiliation, Knotting, Lingerie, M/M, Male omegas have vaginas, Mating Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Power Bottom, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Service Top, Spanking, Switching, Top Lambert (The Witcher), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, Witchers aren't sterile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: Aiden and Lambert swap who plays dominant in bed with one goal in mind--to get pregnant. After that, it's just to see how much fun they can have.-Alpha/Omega fic featuring male omega with vagina.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwise known as Lambert and Aiden make a baby. This was longer than expected, so look forward to the next installments! Pre-tagged to cover what's going to be posted.
> 
> Info about bonus chapter on my [Tumblr!](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)  
> 

Lambert was completely incapacitated. He was sitting, legs crossed and bound that way with intricately tied knots that rested in the crease of his thigh and shin. His arms were bound, perfectly behind his back. There was absolutely no give in the way he’d been tied, and it all came together with a perfect strip of leather through his teeth that kept him quiet. Aiden had said he liked it when Lambert was _quiet._ More alphas should be quiet. They talked a big talk, but none of them had brain enough to deserve it.

Aiden slid up to the side of the bed, deviously attractive as he always was. He was dressed like a whore, outright, and the very sight of him made Lambert’s cock twitch. He was wearing a beautifully ornate corset with side laces, black and expensive, against light blue fabric. His panties were the same blue, just sheer enough that Lambert could see Aiden’s straining little cocklet through them. Then, the stockings, visible as Aiden crawled onto the bed. Always prowling. His pupils were blown, as he looked at Lambert.

“Look at you,” Aiden crooned. “You’re already hard?” He trailed his fingers along Lambert’s jaw, but the gentle touch turned quickly into a hard slap. “What a fucking _slut_ ,” he snapped. “Always thinking with your cock, aren’t you? Fucking stupid,” Aiden spat.

Lambert jolted slightly as Aiden’s fingers ran down his chest. He couldn’t talk, but he could _groan_ when Aiden tweaked his nipples, hard. His back arched, and Aiden grinned at him, like a devil might. Aiden came closer on his knees, kneeling right in front of Lambert and still had not let go of his nipples. He took a whole finger-full of skin, pinching down until Lambert was shaking, groaning as the pain flooded through him. Still, his cock was hardening between his thighs.

“I knew it. Alphas like you, so big and _strong_ , but what do you really want?” Aiden finally let go, and Lambert breathed as best he could through the gag, his whole-body heaving. “You want to be stepped on, knocked down to size.” Aiden splayed his fingers down Lambert’s sides, over the ridges of his defined abdomen. Lambert huffed through his nose when Aiden reached his pelvis.

“Oh?” Aiden raised an eyebrow. “Are you _afraid_ , Alpha? Would you prefer I get down on my knees for you?” Aiden removed one hand just so he could cup Lambert’s jaw. “Why would I ever beg for your pathetic cock? Suppose maybe—” He hummed, shifting Lambert’s head from side to side. “It’s the only part of you I really need. The only part of you that you ever think about, anyway, isn’t it?”

Aiden reached down and cupped Lambert’s cock in his hands, squeezing hard enough at the base that Lambert yelped. The whole length of it bobbed in Aiden’s hand, pulsing as pleasure thrummed straight through Lambert’s spine. He was so predictable. Aiden even dared a laugh, then ventured his hand lower to ghost over Lambert’s balls. He held them in his fingertips, feeling the weight of them.

“Such a good alpha,” Aiden continued. “The only thing you’re good for all right here, just for me.” He shifted Lambert’s balls in his hold, moving them up, down, and pressing his fingertips into them in such a way that Lambert squirmed where he sat. Aiden bit down on his lip, face flushed. He still managed to smirk.

Aiden pulled his hand away, and Lambert relaxed. He breathed deeply, trying to keep himself composed, but it was impossible. Aiden was kneeling before him, looking like _that_. Lambert was dying to just get a taste, a touch, anything. He struggled against his bonds, but Aiden had tied him up perfectly. Kept him nearly still. Watching Lambert squirm put a grin right on Aiden’s beautifully red lips. He leaned closer, still biting down on his bottom one, and dragged his finger along Lambert’s jaw.

“I thought good alphas could control themselves,” Aiden teased. “Or are you just like the rest of them, controlled by your dick? Oh, and it is _massive_. A fucking alpha’s cock, right here.” Aiden grabbed it with both hands, stroking it slowly. Lambert shivered at the touch, groaning through his gag.

Aiden paid particular attention to the foreskin, peeling it back with each slow, torturous stroke. This wasn’t about pleasure; this was sizing Lambert up. Once he had, Aiden squeezed down on Lambert’s cock hard enough to make him gasp into the gag. The pain rushed through him almost as fast as the pleasure did, and Aiden did look so pleased with himself about it.

“If I had my way,” he said, “you big alphas would be locked up. Milk your cocks when we need something from you, but what else can you offer?” Aiden hummed, moving closer until the fronts of his thighs were touching Lambert’s legs. The _heat_ of him, instantly, had Lambert shuddering. He could smell Aiden’s arousal, and he desperately wanted to taste it.

“You don’t even know how to use it,” Aiden continued. “You think just because it’s fat that you can please an omega, but you don’t have a clue. Just a stupid alpha with a stupid, fucking cock.” Aiden clicked his tongue on the word _cock_ , and it had Lambert jumping.

Aiden dragged his lips down the side of Lambert’s face, then, kissing along his cheek, over his bearded jaw, then down to his neck. Right at the base of his neck, where it turned to shoulder, Aiden took skin between his teeth and bit down— _hard_. Lambert jolted, gasping through the gag. Aiden lapped at it in mock apology. He braced himself on Lambert’s chest, running thumbs down already pert and abused nipples. Lambert couldn’t help but arch into the touch, even as it turned rough.

He nearly whimpered when Aiden bit him again, but he trembled just the same. Lambert rolled his head to the side, a silent beg for more, and it brought another bite. Aiden trailed up the column of his neck, all the while pinching down on his nipples. Lambert moaned, breathed hard through the leather in his mouth, and just let himself feel. Aiden’s touch—everything. Aiden came up to kiss him, haphazardly, on the side of the mouth. When he pulled back, Lambert tried to follow.

“Ah, ah.” Aiden clicked his tongue. “Kissing is for _lovers_ ,” he said. “And what are you? Nothing but a useless alpha whore. You think I would ever take you to bed?” Aiden shifted forward, spread his thighs out wide so he could straddle over Lambert’s crossed legs. “I just need your cock, Alpha. Then, you’re _nothing_.”

Lambert shivered. He felt the barest touch of Aiden’s panties against his cock, and it made him jolt. Sensitive. So _ready_ to be inside, but Aiden was pulling away just as fast as he’d come closer.

“They don’t train you very well, do they? Fucking _animals_ , all of you. Can’t think with anything other than your fat fucking cock, and what for?”

Lambert watched with wide eyes as Aiden raised his hand up. The first slap landed on his thigh, and Lambert jumped. Then another in the same spot. The third to his left thigh instead, leaving the skin red and stinging. Lambert was thrumming with pleasure, shaking as Aiden slapped him again. Closer to the pelvis, this time. Then, Aiden dragged his fingers along the length of Lambert’s cock. It was already dripping in precum, wetting the shaft and the bed linens below.

Aiden caught a drop and dragged it back up the length before rubbing into Lambert’s cockhead, smearing over his slit with that leaking fluid. Lambert shivered at the touch, then closed his eyes as Aiden moved his hand back. The first slap _stung_ , and his cock bobbed under the abuse. Lambert jolted, jumped. His bonds went taut against his strain. The second slap came quickly, to the opposite side of his prick. Lambert shouted, that time, through the leather.

“So, fucking sensitive,” Aiden said. “Alphas walk around like they’re big stuff, but this is all it takes to _ruin_ you.” Aiden slapped Lambert’s cock again, making him cry out. Aiden stroked Lambert’s cock, after, once, twice, before pulling back and slapping again.

Lambert felt tears welling up in his eyes; his whole body quaked under the assault, but his traitorous cock continued to prove Aiden’s point. Lambert was _aching_ with his need, the head of his cock gone an angry red color and dripped with it. Each time Aiden stroked him, fingers wrapped around tight enough that it _hurt_ , he milked out another drop of precum and made Lambert whimper.

“Poor thing,” Aiden mocked. He rubbed his thumb over the red head of Lambert’s cock, then smeared that liquid over the side of his face. “You should know if you _want_ this, you’re going to have to work for it.”

Lambert shuddered, nodding quickly. Aiden slapped his face, this time, hard enough to send his whole head jolting to the left. Lambert took in a shuddering breath but faced Aiden again.

“Oh?” Aiden grinned. “Defiant little thing, aren’t we? That won’t do, no.” He cupped Lambert’s chin in his hand and wrenched him forward, hovering just the barest space away from him that their lips nearly touched. This time, when Aiden slapped him, there was nowhere for Lambert to go. He took the full force of it, hard, against his cheek. He felt Aiden’s nails in his skin and _moaned_ for more. Another slap. Aiden delivered, always, then finally stopped when Lambert’s face had turned red and tears were dripping down his cheeks.

“Poor alpha,” Aiden hummed. “Poor, baby alpha.”

Then returned Aiden’s tantalizingly soft touch along Lambert’s length. Lambert shuddered but gripped his hands into fists to brace himself. The slap came without warning; his cock shook, bobbed, and _leaked_ as the pain wracked through him. Aiden even laughed. It was pathetic.

“So fucking concerned with your cock that _anything_ makes you hard, hm? Such a stupid fucking alpha.” Aiden slipped closer and grabbed Lambert by his hair, wrenching his head back and lapping at the length of his neck. Lambert shuddered. His cock _hurt_ , not just from Aiden’s ministrations but from need. The whole length of him throbbed with it, practically trembled through each new pulse of blood.

All at once, Aiden’s touches were gone. He shifted back, then put his hands on himself. Lambert’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Aiden tease at his own nipples, gasping at the touch. He trailed his fingers down his front, over his hugging corset, and down to the little peak of skin between it and his panties. Lambert gulped saliva down his throat, but he couldn’t stop the drooling with how the leather forced his mouth open. Then, he watched Aiden pull his panties down.

Lambert’s hips would have jerked, if they could, at the sight. Aiden’s little cocklet was straining, beautifully erect. It was red from the tip to base, where the sight disappeared between Aiden’s thighs. But Lambert could _smell_ him. Aiden’s thighs were practically trembling with his own arousal. He smelled of slick and lust and _need_. Lambert wanted to shift closer—gods, he wanted his face down there. Just for a taste.

“So eager,” Aiden mused. “That’s all you alphas want, isn’t it? A nice warm hole to fuck.” Aiden slid down lounge on his hip so he could slip the panties from his legs. Lambert could see the wet spot on them. Aiden had to be dripping in his own slick, by now. That wet spot proved it. And then, Aiden came closer with his panties in hand. He dropped them idly over Lambert’s straining cock, letting them hang off. “Suits you better,” Aiden muttered, right up into his ear before biting down on the lobe.

Lambert could have come right there, just from that. Aiden’s lips against his ear, Aiden’s tongue along the shell of it, felt perfect. Aiden’s breath was warm, trailing down the side of his face as he kissed and kissed, then pulled away just before he could touch Lambert’s lips.

“I’ll put you in a proper hold, one day,” Aiden said. “Tie up your cock until I _need_ it, and then I’ll just milk you until I’m satisfied. Make you watch me fuck it into myself.” Aiden grabbed Lambert’s chin, again, as he shifted closer. He straddled over Lambert’s lap once more, and this time, Lambert could feel the heat of his cunt. He shuddered—the words out of Aiden’s mouth were vile, and they did nothing but make Lambert want _more_.

Aiden reached down and flicked Lambert’s cockhead, laughing to himself when it bounced, and Lambert groaned. He tried it again. And again. Until Lambert was shaking, and only then did Aiden take his hand away. He touched himself, instead, making sure Lambert had a front row seat as he dragged his fingers through the folds of his cunt. Aiden gasped, immediately.

“I could get off like this,” he said, leaning onto Lambert’s shoulder for support. “Wouldn’t even _need_ your cock, but you’ve got something in there for me. Can’t go without that, can I?” Aiden shivered as he brushed over his hole. His slick dripped down over Lambert’s cock. Lambert moaned, his hips jolting.

“Patience,” Aiden cooed. “I know what you want. You want to _fuck_ —it’s all you alphas want to do. Too stupid to do anything else. If only you were _good_ at it, I might keep you around.”

Aiden dipped two fingers into himself, gasping as he sunk two-knuckles deep. Lambert could smell him, and _gods_ , did he want. His cock throbbed with it, aching with his need. Aiden smelled so fucking perfect, so wet and open— _fertile_.

“Fuck,” Aiden gasped. “It’s so _wet_ ,” he said, pressing his cheek to Lambert’s. “I know you want it. Want to bury your fat cock in me, don’t you? Are you going to come, Alpha? Before you get a chance?”

Lambert whimpered in return, struggling slightly. He wanted out of the bonds. He wanted to grab Aiden and push him down to the bed, fuck him for all he was worth, but these bonds would not be broken. Then, Aiden was wrapping a hand around his cock again, squeezing tightly right at the base.

“Not yet, Alpha,” Aiden said. Lambert nodded, eager to please—desperate to please.

When Aiden finally pulled his fingers back, he spread his own slick down Lambert’s length. Then, with that same hand, he wiped the drool from Lambert’s chin and just added it to the slippery mess. _Fuck_ —Lambert was going to lose himself before they even got started. He was going to knot the fucking air at this point, but Aiden was moving over him. Aiden used Lambert’s shoulder for support and gripped his cock with his other hand, angling it just right.

At first, Aiden just dragged that cockhead through his cunt. The touch alone had Lambert crying out, jolting. So _warm_ , and fuck, if Aiden didn’t smell like heaven. Like cinnamon, spices, and _fire._ The first touch of cock against Aiden’s hole had them both shaking. Aiden moaned, grounded himself by gripping through Lambert’s hair.

“Fuck,” Aiden gasped. “No wonder you’re so fucking stupid. Cock’s too big. Too fucking massive— _fuck_ ,” Aiden cried out as he sunk further down, the head of Lambert’s cock finally popping inside. He worked himself there, for a moment, up and down, his walls tight around the thickness inside of him. It sent shivers up through his spine, down his thighs, and to his toes. He nearly couldn’t stand it, but as he worked, he managed to take more of Lambert.

Once he was fully seated, Aiden took a moment to breathe. He gasped, his hips rolling in little, grounded circles. Lambert moaned, hips shaking as Aiden clenched down around him. Aiden yanked his head back, hard, and even that sent another jolt of pleasure right through Lambert’s cock. Aiden could feel it, throbbing and aching inside of him.

“Look at you,” Aiden gasped, “so fucking desperate for this, aren’t you? How does it feel to finally have a nice, tight cunt around you? Bet you like it. Bet you’d rather fuck than do anything else. You look nice, though.” Aiden grabbed Lambert’s chin and _inspected_ him, again. “Maybe I will keep you around. Growing a bit fond of this ugly mug, you’ve got. Might like it between my thighs, see if you know how to use your mouth better than you can use your cock.”

Lambert groaned, hips jolting as best they could. That painted that exact image Lambert wanted—himself trapped between Aiden’s thighs until he could get Aiden off on his tongue. Aiden laughed at him. Laughed _at_ him, then tapped his cheek.

“Pathetic,” he spat. “Don’t know how to do anything other than _thrust_ , you alphas. Fucking stupid. Maybe I should fuck _you_ , show you how it’s down.”

Lambert followed Aiden’s hands with his eyes, watching as Aiden reached down to cup his own cocklet. Aiden gasped at this touch, then tried to compose himself. His cocklet was so, so sensitive—Lambert knew it. Knew how much _control_ took for Aiden to sit there, impaled on Lambert’s cock and touch himself like that without completely losing it. That alone nearly tipped Lambert over the edge.

“How do you think you would feel, hm?” Aiden’s voice was shaky, but he maintained himself. He pulled Lambert’s head back, rocking his hips. He stroked his little cocklet, trembling with each pass of his hands. “I bet you’d come, too. Fuck into your ass with this—” Aiden grunted, squeezing his little cocklet. “Two _whole_ inches,” he was breathless, laughing at Lambert, “and you’d be fucking coming apart.”

Lambert shuddered and moaned through his gag. When his hips jolted, Aiden gasped. He let go of his cocklet in turn for grabbing onto Lambert’s shoulder.

Aiden started to fuck himself, up and down on Lambert’s cock. He clenched around the size of it, moaning as it forced his walls open deeper, _deeper._ Aiden knew what angle to work his hips, how to grind and circle them until he was moaning at the feeling, hitting that spot inside of himself with almost every pass of the head. Aiden dug his nails into Lambert’s skin with one hand and the other flew down to his stomach, where he pressed down and cried out.

“Fuck—!” Aiden gasped. “Oh, fuck, you are—so fucking _big_. It’s like I can _feel_ you.” He continued to fuck himself down, taking long, hard drags so he could feel _every_ inch of Lambert disappear inside of him. Again, and again, pressing down on his stomach where he swore he could feel Lambert moving inside of him. “You may not know what to do with this thing, but _fuck_ ,” Aiden gasped. “Would do me better if I could just have it. What do you need a cock for, anyway?”

Lambert groaned, his cock throbbing and hips bucking. He didn’t have any leverage, at all. One wrong move and he’d fall back into the bed and be practically helpless. Aiden was so tight around him, so fucking _hot_ and wet. Slick dripped down from him, down the length of Lambert’s cock. There was a mess over his thighs, on his legs, and he reveled in every minute of it. Aiden was practically bouncing in his lap, moaning as he found his own pleasure with Lambert’s cock.

“Ah—I do need you, though,” Aiden said, slowing his movement to shallow thrusts, using his own cunt to _rub_ Lambert’s shaft, clenching down in all the right places. Lambert was shaking under the ministrations, nearly ready to just tumble right over the edge.

“You’re going to give me a _baby_ ,” Aiden muttered, so overtly fond of the idea. He leaned heavily on Lambert, but through the space between them, Lambert could see how he rubbed his own stomach. “That’s all your good for, Alpha. Give me a baby. Oh— _fuck_ —” Aiden threw his head back and cried out, fucking himself down hard.

Aiden lost himself in the feeling. He felt so full; Lambert was so big inside of him. Every thrust down was like heavy, tingling with fire through his limbs, the pleasure—gods, he couldn’t contain himself. He moaned, fucking himself down with abandon. Lambert couldn’t move, couldn’t reciprocate, and Aiden fed off of it. Lambert, his own personal toy. A living, breathing _thing_ to fuck himself down onto whenever he wanted. He could feel Lambert twitch inside of him.

“That’s it—that’s it,” Aiden crooned. “Come for me, doll. Come inside me. _Fuck—_ _”_ Aiden asked. “This is all you’re worth. I want it. _Give_ it to me.” Aiden cried out as Lambert’s cock hit him just right. He doubled forward, grabbed both of his hands through Lambert’s hair, and pressed his face to Lambert’s shoulder. He fucked himself down once, twice, and moaned into his skin as Lambert finally, _finally_ started to come.

Aiden felt the swelling of his knot; felt the rush of hot, white spend inside of him next. Lambert came and he came, and it was _perfect_. Aiden wasn’t quiet for a moment of it; little breathy sounds left his throat as he continued to grind himself down, and Lambert just kept _coming_.

“Fuck, fuck,” Aiden cried. “Yes, yes—just like that. Give me _everything_ you have.”

Aiden’s head rolled back when Lambert’s knot finally took, locked inside of him and left him full, _stuffed_. Locked all of his spend inside. Aiden could feel all of it, and he shuddered, pressed his fingers down into his stomach.

“Fuck,” he gasped. He hadn’t even come, yet, and he wasn’t even sure he wanted to. That was intense, perfect. “You’re going to give me a baby,” Aiden said far more fondly than he’d intended. He rested his head on Lambert’s shoulder and, because he couldn’t help himself, ground himself down on Lambert’s knot

He groaned. Lambert filled him so _perfectly._ He couldn’t get enough of this—Lambert, helpless beneath him. One strong alpha brought down to his fucking _knees_ because he was so weak for the feeling of Aiden’s cunt squeezing down around him.

“My alpha,” Aiden suddenly growled. His orgasm hit him a moment later, a soft rumbling thing that spread out through his body until he was boneless, leaning into Lambert for support and kissing at his neck, the healing bite marks that were there. “My stupid fucking alpha,” he grumbled, wrapping his arms up around Lambert’s neck, his head, and curling his fingers through Lambert’s hair.

Then, Aiden started to _purr_. Lambert could feel the rumble of it through where their chests were pressed together. He shuddered, leaning his head down into Aiden’s. He rubbed his cheek through Aiden’s hair—his long, soft, orange hair. Beautiful. Lambert was panting, tired from the exertion, but Aiden purring against him was bringing him down from the high and into the moment.

“Fuck,” Aiden groaned. “Bet I could go again. Milk another load out of you.” He pulled back, still stroking a hand through Lambert’s hair while the other smoothed down his cheek. “Again?” He asked. “We have to make sure it takes.” He dragged his finger along the line of Lambert’s jaw and grinned.

Lambert nodded—eager to please, _desperate_ to please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dom lambert, sub aiden. the first Switch
> 
> this whole story has already been updated! check out my [Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)  
> to find out how to get a hold of it!

Aiden opened his eyes, but there was nothing for him to see, just a slightly blue-tinted darkness over his eyes. He was blindfolded with his hands bound together, to the headboard, with soft woven silk. It was tight enough that he couldn’t get out of it, but loose enough that it didn’t hurt. Skilled, is what it was, and it left Aiden shivering. He was entirely naked, save the light-blue pair of panties that Lambert had just _insisted_ on. Aiden almost wished they were there. Each time he shifted in the bed the fabric rubbed up against him and it had him feeling before things had even started.

He couldn’t even hear as Lambert approached, too quiet on his bare feet. The first touch had Aiden jolting—shock, more than anything, but then he had to let out that traitorous gasp. He heard Lambert chuckle, deep and right from the throat. Made him squirm.

“Lambert—” Aiden gasped, cried out as Lambert struck him across the face. No warning. Aiden breathed hard, through his open mouth, and tried to collect himself.

“When did you get permission to call me by my name?” He asked. He sat down on the bed, close enough that Aiden could feel the dip in the mattress and know he was close. When there came no response, Lambert reached for Aiden. Aiden jerked again as he felt fingers stroke gently side the blooming red mark on his face.

“Answer me.” Lambert didn’t even have to make a threat. The touch of his hand was enough.

“N-never,” Aiden said. “You didn’t give me permission.” He sucked down a breath when Lambert’s hand pulled away. 

He nearly gasped when Lambert touched him again, just the slide of fingertips down the column of his neck. “So, why did you do it?” Lambert asked, trailing his touch down over Aiden’s collarbone.

“I’m sorry, Alpha, I’m sorry,” Aiden hurried out.

“You will be.” Lambert’s promise was nothing short of dangerous.

Aiden shuddered as Lambert pulled away entirely. He couldn’t see where he was going, or if he were going anywhere at all. The weight in the bed returned quickly, where Lambert crawled atop of it and started Aiden once again with a touch along the top of his thigh. Aiden couldn’t see _anything_ , and that made _everything_ more intense. Just the touch of Lambert’s fingers against his skin, trailing up from his knee to his hip, had him shifting, trembling.

“Look how sensitive you are,” Lambert crooned. “This is why you omegas aren’t good for anything other than fucking. Can’t even get dressed without coming in your pants, can you?”

Aiden didn’t answer. He bit down on his bottom lip as Lambert’s touch ghosted closer to his pelvis on each swipe of his thigh. Such a slow, tantalizing touch. Aiden was trying, desperately, to keep control of himself. But it was nearly impossible. Everything was on high alert without his sight, and it meant even just the barest touch set off each and every nerve on his body. When Lambert finally ghosted over the only bit of skin covered from air, Aiden gasped.

Lambert chuckled. Laughed at him. He hooked his fingers beneath the waistline of Aiden’s panties and, after straddling over his knees, began to pull the fabric down. He did it so, so slowly that Aiden could feel every minute brush of fabric against his skin. And he _was_ sensitive, stupidly so. His whole body jolted as the panties brushed down his little cocklet, his thighs. Lambert didn’t stop until he was plucking the underwear right from Aiden’s ankles, and then he dropped the panties to the side, somewhere on the bed.

“Look at this tiny, stupid thing,” Lambert gawked. He spread Aiden’s thighs apart. “It’s how I know you’re only good for fucking. Got yourself a cock, but what’s the point? A little decoration, maybe?” Lambert hummed, stroking his fingers down Aiden’s mound.

“I-it’s not that small,” Aiden bit back, though his voice caught in his throat. Cracked, even; his face turned a sharp red. 

“What was that?” Lambert went still all of the sudden. Aiden was kicking himself. If only he knew how to keep his mouth _shut_.

“N-nothing, Alpha,” he squeaked. “I’m sorry. I’m so—” he cried out as Lambert suddenly slapped him, right over his pelvis just inches from his cocklet. His hips jerked, and the sharp jolt of pain ran right down his length, causing the little thing to twitch. _Interested_. Lambert laughed again.

“You’re always sorry. Have to teach you to ask permission first, apologize later. Keep you on your knees for the next fucking month until you learn your place.” Lambert slipped up the bed and grabbed Aiden by the hair, yanking his head back and exposing that long, beautiful neck. Aiden tried to struggle away from the pain, but his arms were bound tightly. He wasn’t going anywhere

Lambert’s free hand pressed along his neck, trailing gentle fingered touches along the length of it, down over the jut of his collarbone, and over his chest. Aiden was panting, breathing hard through his mouth—never knew quite what to expect, could never get comfortable. Lambert wouldn’t let him. This touch was so soft, so gentle, and it ended abruptly as Lambert pinched Aiden’s nipple between his finger and his thumb, twisting it hard to the side and making Aiden shout.

“You’re no better than a whore,” Lambert spat. “I _own_ you, omega. You don’t mean anything out there without me, do you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Aiden gasped. His back arched into Lambert’s touch, and it disappeared altogether. The next touch was hard, cruel, almost, as Lambert slapped upwards on Aiden’s right, flat tit. Aiden’s nipple stung in response, throbbed as Lambert did it again and again. “A-Alpha!” Aiden shouted. “Please—please, I’m sorry. I’m sorry—”

Lambert grabbed Aiden’s jaw and shut him up. “You’re _always_ sorry,” he growled. “I don’t want a sorry, fucking omega. I want one that knows their place, and since you can’t seem to figure it out, I’ll be more than happy to teach you.”

Aiden gulped, swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. Then, Lambert let him go, returned his hand back down over his swollen, abused nipple to rub it beneath his fingertips. Lambert squeezed it, tweaked it to the side again before pulling back altogether. He circled around the areola, instead.

“Th-thank you,” Aiden managed out. “For teaching me.”

“That’s better,” Lambert cooed. He threaded his fingers back through Aiden’s hair, petting him. “I do this for your own good. Better me than someone else, right?”

Aiden nodded, hurriedly

“Cat got your tongue?” Lambert asked, and Aiden swallowed. _Cat_ was their word. And that was the question. Aiden’s chance to back out of this, if it was too much or he wasn’t ready.

“No, Alpha,” Aiden said. “I’m—it’s better that it’s you,” he said, in lieu of an apology. He could feel the way Lambert smirked at him, and it left a shiver down his spine. This felt dangerous, it felt exciting. He nearly gasped when Lambert pulled away.

His heat returned quickly where Lambert seated himself over Aiden’s ribcage. He was still wearing his breeches, but when he ground his hips down, Aiden could feel the swell of his cock. It made him jump, just the size of it. Lambert stroked down his chest, both hands.

“I know what you want,” Lambert said. He pinched both of Aiden’s nipples, this time, and twisted. Aiden’s back arched, tried to, anyway—he couldn’t go anywhere with Lambert’s weight on top of him. He just breathed harder, through his nose, trying not to cry out. “You want my cock, don’t you?”

“Y-yes, Alpha,” Aiden bit out. And by the gods, he did. He could feel it against his skin, through Lambert’s pants. He knew what it would feel like inside of him, and he _wanted_.

“You’ll get what I give you,” Lambert promised. He ducked down, now palming over Aiden’s chest instead, and kissed him hard. Right on the lips. With more teeth than anything, biting down on Aiden’s bottom lip and tugging, forcing his mouth open so Lambert could shove is tongue inside and listen to the way Aiden keened, arched up into him. Aiden kissed back, messy and sloppy and hard. When Lambert pulled away, Aiden even tried to follow, and for that, Lambert grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back down into the mattress.

“Spread your thighs,” Lambert ordered.

“Yes, Alpha,” Aiden gasped. “Anything—anything for you.”

“That’s right.” Lambert patted Aiden’s cheek, a bit harshly. “Why is that?” Once Aiden had spread his legs, Lambert moved down to kneel between them.

“I’m yours. I—I belong to you. Your,” Aiden swallowed around the word, “your slut. Your whore. _Please_ , Alpha—”

“Please what?”

“Touch me,” Aiden begged, shivered.

Aiden cried out as Lambert did just that—slapped him, hard, over the turn of his left hip. He did it again, both hands, both sides. Lambert slapped Aiden’s hips until he’d turned red, and then moved just inches downward, slapping over the crest of his thighs. Aiden was practically shaking, and his cry rang out _loud_ as Lambert slapped him over his pelvis. His little cocklet jumped, a pathetically needy thing. Aiden breathed hard, through his parted lips. He couldn’t stop the shaking, though. His thighs trembled, and when he tried to find purchase in the sheets with just the bend of his knees, Lambert forced his legs down flat.

“You’ll be begging me to stop when I’m done with you,” Lambert said, and it sounded more like a threat than a promise. “You keep that pretty mouth of yours shut, do you hear me? You’re lucky I don’t gag you, now.” Lambert hooked his fingers into Aiden’s mouth, yanking his jaw open. He pressed his fingers into Aiden’s tongue, making him gasp and squirm. With his other hand, he gave the first, experimental touch to the base of Aiden’s cocklet.

Aiden’s hips jumped, instantly, and he whined. Lambert smirked, then pulled his fingers back from Aiden’s mouth. He shifted down, settling comfortably where he knelt between Aiden’s thighs, and gripped the base of Aiden’s cocklet with his forefinger and thumb. Aiden huffed, moaned. His little thing twitched in Lambert’s hold. The whole of it fit right into Lambert’s hand, but this way, just the base was covered. Lambert splayed the rest of his fingers over Aiden’s pelvis.

“You act like I don’t know how to tear you apart,” Lambert said. It prefaced the first _exceedingly_ gentle touch along the head, right over Aiden’s tip. That alone had him trembling. “I give you a bit of free reign, and suddenly, you think you’re this high and mighty omega. As if I don’t own you,” Lambert scoffed, squeezing the base.

Aiden cried out, then. His little cocklet was aching, already, and straining at full mast.

“This is what you’re for, omega. Don’t forget it. The only reason you have a _name_ is because I allow it. It’d be so easy to take everything you have. Use it for fire-fuel in the winter. Show you that you’re nothing but a dirty fucking whore.” Lambert flicked Aiden’s little thing and that had him shouting.

Lambert flicked it again, watching how it jolted and trembled in his hold. Aiden’s prick was so desperately sensitive. Just the slightest touch had him coming undone, but that wasn’t enough. Lambert let go of it entirely and slapped it. Aiden yelped, his whole back arching up. 

“A-Alpha!” Aiden shouted. If there were tears already brimming at his eyes, Lambert couldn’t see through the blindfold. As long as he didn’t say that word, Lambert would continue.

He slapped Aiden again, then ground the little pathetic excuse of a cock down with his palm. Oh, Aiden practically shrieked. The pleasure was so sharp, so _intense_ that it bordered right along the lines of painful and unbearable, but he craved it. He craved more of it. The heat of Lambert’s palm, alone, had him shaking like he was about to come apart. Lambert pressed down hard on the little prick, then pulled back to slap it all over again.

“I bet you come all over yourself when you get dressed in the morning,” Lambert said, an odd fondness in his throat. He slapped Aiden again, and Aiden’s hips arched up as he moaned all sorts of pretty, breathy sounds. “Go on,” Lambert urged. “Make a mess of yourself. As many times as you like.”

Aiden trembled, still trying to hold back. Was that permission? Was it a threat? It was so hard to _tell_ when he couldn’t see anything. Not being able to see anything made this so difficult; the pleasure wracked through him tenfold, and he couldn’t anticipate what would be done to him. He could only feel it. Could only _feel_ his impending orgasm as Lambert slapped him again, cooed at him and encouraged him to let go.

Aiden did. He cried out as his orgasm drove right through him, full force. His cock gave a little abortive bounce, a little pathetic squirt, but a new rush of slick dripped right out of his cunt as he came. Lambert had pulled back entirely just to watch as Aiden road out the waves, his hip bucking up, his thighs trembling. Aiden squirmed nearly madly, then went limp against the bed as it all ended. He was panting, breathing hard. It felt _good_ to let go, to finally come.

The next slap landed squarely over Aiden’s cunt, and he yelped. Lambert’s fingers stayed there, rubbing Aiden hard. One finger dipped into his slit, swiped over his hole as the touch crested and fell back down. Aiden trembled through it. Lambert’s hand was so warm, right up against him, and that _finger_ —Lambert knew just how to move, just where he would catch on Aiden’s entrance but not slip inside. He could feel how Aiden twitched and trembled, how swollen and open he already was.

“Hardly touched you,” Lambert mocked. “You were made to be fucked. Can’t think if you don’t have a cock in you. Isn’t that right?”

Aiden nodded, quickly. Wanted to agree just to get _more_ , but no more came. Lambert was just _petting_ him, feeling over the soft skin of his cunt. His outer labia, the inner lips, finding the small separation and digging his fingers in right there until it nearly hurt. Aiden shifted, squirmed. He couldn’t tell if he wanted to get away from it or closer, but he didn’t have a choice. Lambert grabbed his thigh and yanked him down, forcing him into the touch and pulling his arms taut in the process.

“Answer me,” Lambert commanded.

“Y-yes, Alpha,” Aiden gasped. “Need a cock in me, Alpha, _please_ —”

“Any cock would do, hm?” Lambert hummed. “Want me to go find you some John off the street and having him come in here and fuck you?” His next touch was rough, dragging nails right though Aiden’s cunt until he was practically screaming. Aiden tried to get his breath back under control, but he couldn’t. That _hurt_ —everything was throbbing from it. Pain. Pleasure. He didn’t know the difference.

“No—no!” Aiden shouted. “No, no, Alpha, _please_ , no—” he shifted, squirming, trying to rut himself down onto Lambert’s touch to show him what _good_ omega he was. “You, you, _please_ , just you.” Aiden panted, panicked. “Need your cock. _Yours_ , Alpha. Just yours. You. You—you own me,” Aiden swallowed. “Nobody but you.”

Lambert chuckled. His touch went soft, all of the sudden, nearly nonexistent. “So good,” he said. “You’re mine to play with, little thing.” The touch turned hard, in an instant, _cruel_ as Lambert slapped his cunt again. Aiden gasped, shivered, and moaned through each slap as they came in quick succession.

“What do you say?” Lambert bit.

“Thank you—” Aiden gasped, his hips twitching up into each slap. Harder and harder. “Thank you, Alpha, thank you—” Aiden cried out, then.

Lambert slapped him once more, _hard_. The pain jolted up through Aiden’s body, leaving him shaking. Squirming. Unsure if he wanted more or if he wanted it to stop. Lambert kept him right at the edge, teetering on the point of tears or just begging for more. Lambert grabbed his little cocklet, again, with the whole of his hand. He enveloped the little thing, and Aiden threw his head back with his cry. The warmth of Lambert’s hand was nearly enough to have him coming, again.

If that were all it was, Aiden could deal with it. He could swallow and ride this out, but Lambert’s fingers were digging between his cunt lips, again, dragging _hard_ over his hole, up to where his clit was. Aiden gasped out, the first choke of tears, as Lambert found his clit and squeezed it between his fingers. The pleasure was immense. It ran through him like a burning fucking iron, and his hips bucked. It was too much. Too much, and Lambert just kept _touching_.

Aiden came again. He didn’t know when it happened, just that it thrummed through him with the same burning pleasure as everything else. Then, Lambert shifted. Aiden couldn’t see him, only feel him sit right on top of his hips. Lambert’s back was to him so he could have just the right angle for this. He wrapped his thumb and his forefinger around Aiden’s cocklet, then dragged the three free fingers of that hand through his lips to rub at his clit again. The little thing was swollen and red, _desperate_ to be left alone.

With Lambert’s weight on him now, Aiden couldn’t move away, couldn’t move closer. He could only endure it, but he couldn’t. Not when he felt Lambert’s right hand on him, rubbing down over his cunt and spreading his lips apart. He was trembling, already, as Lambert squeezed his cocklet and ground fingers into his clit. Too much, too much pleasure. It never ebbed, never wavered. It kept him strung up high, and then Lambert was pressing two fingers inside of him.

Aiden’s whole body jerked and jolted or tried to. He settled for squirming under the touch, gasping out through his dropped jaw as Lambert’s fingers dragged inside of him.

“Tilt your hips up for me, slut,” Lambert commanded, and Aiden did just that. It was hard, but he dug his heels into the bed and tilted up for Lambert. He heard the catch in Lambert’s throat, and it made his own chest swell. Lambert was losing his fucking _mind_ watching this.

“Did you wash for your alpha?” Lambert asked.

“Y-yes,” Aiden gasped. “Always, Alpha. I—”

“Yes?” Lambert urged.

Aiden gulped as the shame washed over him. He was flush all the way down to his chest, and near thankful that Lambert couldn’t see him, that he couldn’t see Lambert. “W-want to make sure you can use whatever hole you want,” Aiden muttered.

“Such a good boy, you are.” Lambert’s praise ran right through Aiden in a way that had him even _more_ embarrassed. One uttering of _good boy_ and his cocklet was dripping, his cunt dribbling out more slick. He was ashamed of himself for being so weak, but it felt so good. 

The fingers inside of him were replaced quickly with just Lambert’s thumb, but that was enough to keep Aiden stretched, give him something to clench down on as the onslaught continued. He felt fingers, wet with his own slick, against his ass. Aiden didn’t have enough time to even register what was happening before Lambert was pressing a finger into him.

“Fuck—” Aiden cried out, throwing his head back. He felt so _full_ , suddenly. It was so much, too much. Lambert’s touch was everywhere, pulling him open, fucking into him, squeezing at his desperate, _stupid_ little cocklet. Aiden trembled. He didn’t know what to focus on, _how_ to focus. The pleasure just stole through him, hard, hot, and fast. There was so much of it. It was overwhelming.

He could _feel_ Lambert’s finger and thumb inside of him, rubbing together through whatever skin kept them apart. His touch to Aiden’s clit was excessive, incessant, with his pinky able to reach down and tug open his hole even further. Aiden didn’t know when he started crying, only that his tears were seeping through his blindfold and running down his cheeks. He felt so open, so exposed, and pathetic. His cunt was practically weeping with slick, and in the wake of his third orgasm, Lambert pressed another finger into his rear.

“Lam— _Alpha_ ,” Aiden gasped. “Alpha, _please_ , please, please—”

“More?” Lambert hummed. “I always knew you were desperate.” Lambert started to fuck his fingers, back and forth. It was shallow, but it was _hard_ , and every crook of his fingers was hitting something inside of Aiden that had him shaking uncontrollably.

“No, no—” Aiden’s breath caught in his throat. Lambert just kept _moving_. Fucking into him. Rubbing at his clit until the little nub hurt to the touch, and then _more_. Aiden’s cocklet was sore, rubbed raw and red with only its meager precum drippings to ease the friction. It all felt so good, too good—it hurt. Aiden was shaking. He couldn’t tell one orgasm from the next as it felt like he was coming from _everywhere_. His whole body shook and arched. He cried out as Lambert started to stretch his fingers apart, fuck his thumb in deeper.

Aiden came apart again, losing count. He was shaking his head, every sound of his mouth high and breathy, punctuated only with _no_.

“Alpha,” he gasped. “Alpha, _please_ , please—no, no, I can’t—”

“You can,” Lambert said. “I know you can. You’re so fucking wet down here. Making a mess out of yourself like such a good little boy.” Aiden’s jolted as he flushed. He couldn’t tell if it was _another_ orgasm or just another rush of pleasure as Lambert pinched his clit. 

“Alpha, _please_ —” Aiden keened, his voice breathy and wrecked. “F-fuck me. Fuck me, Alpha—let me make you feel good—”

“Oh, is that what this is?” Lambert suddenly stilled, and that was somehow _worse_ than the constant, painful onslaught of pleasure. Aiden trembled, trying to rock his hips down. “You want me to knot you, don’t you?” Lambert pulled all of his fingers back, his thumb. The hand that had been around Aiden’s cocklet, over his clit, suddenly dragged down through Aiden’s cunt and peeled him open. “Think that because you’ve been a good little omega you deserve me. Hope that I’ll fuck you fat with my baby.”

Aiden whimpered. “ _Please_ ,” he whined.

“I thought I might just spend the night fucking your holes. I bet you’d like that. My cock up your ass, splitting you open. Stuff your cunt on my fist with how wet you are. Fingers down your throat.” Aiden _groaned_ at the thought of being that fucking stuffed. He wanted it. He wanted it so fucking bad, but Lambert just kept talking. “Think maybe I’ll fuck you proper, though. So hard to resist your cunt, you know. You smell so fucking good.”

Aiden shivered and spread his thighs out a little wider. “Whatever you want,” he said. “ _Please_ , Alpha, I’m yours—use me.”

Lambert smirked. “Finally learning your place. That’s what I like to see. Good, obedient omega. No better purpose than to be fucked.”

Lambert moved away, all at once, but he wasn’t gone for long. Aiden trembled as he felt the weight between his thighs. Lambert hadn’t even bothered to take off his breeches. He just pulled his cock out of the loosened laces and stroked himself once, twice, before he moved forward. He hiked Aiden’s left leg up into the crook of his elbow, then guided the head of his cock right to Aiden’s dripping, quivering little hole. Aiden cried out at the first breach, a new rush of tears at how painfully sensitive it all was.

His right leg was hiked up, then. He was shifted until his knees were up over Lambert’s shoulders, and Lambert was fucking into him, _hard_ , all the way to the base with one firm thrust. The breath was punched right out of Aiden’s lungs. Too much. Too _much_ , but then Lambert was moving. Fucking into him with wild abandon. He braced himself around Aiden’s shoulders, literally fucking him in half with all the strength and stamina of a wild animal.

Aiden tugged at his bonds, moaning and crying with every single drag of Lambert’s cock through his cunt. He clenched down, near shouting as the pleasure took him. The _pain_ , like being fucked raw. He was so open, so fucking wet it felt impossible. Lambert’s cock spread him open again and again, a feeling Aiden craved. Like that cockhead fucked forward into his ribs, how deep Lambert could get. The angle was just right; Lambert dragged over that spot inside of Aiden—oh, he was nearly screaming, his breath caught on every thrust.

“You can come like this,” Lambert growled. He shifted to hold himself up on one arm, his other hand coming to rest on Aiden’s throat. “You can come on my cock like any good omega should. Look at you—fucking pathetic. Crying—” Aiden gasped as he felt Lambert’s grip tighten along the sides of his neck. “Are you going to come for your alpha?”

“Yes, yes—” Aiden’s strangled voice came out. His jaw dropped open, his chest heaving as he tried to find air. Lambert just pressed down harder, hard enough that Aiden could feel the reaches of his mind start to fog, and just at that moment, Lambert let go. Aiden sucked in a deep breath and came.

He spasmed around Lambert’s cock, his cunt clenching down on instinct. Trying to lock Lambert inside of him. Lambert could fuck him and leave him, if he wanted, but Lambert kept moving. His hips were like a piston, fucking in deep and hard until his rhythm started to falter beneath the vice grip Aiden had become. His knot began to swell, catching on Aiden’s hole once, twice, before Lambert fucked in as deep as he could go and loosed himself inside.

Lambert groaned as he came, hips stuttering and twitching to get deeper, as close as he could be, as his knot swelled. It finally took, and they were locked together as Lambert finally came down off his high. He was panting, hard, struggling to hold himself up. He reached for Aiden’s blindfold and tugged it off, tossing it to the side somewhere and forgetting about it. He saw Aiden’s wide eyes, cheeks streaked with tears, red and blotchy.

“You good?” Lambert asked through his own panting breath.

Aiden nodded. “Never better,” he insisted. His voice sounded positively _wrecked_ , and Lambert knowing that he was the cause of that just had his cock twitching inside. Lambert let Aiden’s legs drop to the side of him, where they rested high on his waist and locked at the ankles. He leaned forward, resting on his elbows, and kissed Aiden. Lazily, messily. They just kissed, lips slotted together, and noses smashed. There was tongue, drool. They kissed lazily, kissed deeply. Kissed until Lambert’s knot finally deflated, but Aiden didn’t unlock his ankles. He kept Lambert inside of him and just kissed him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Aiden had taking to wearing baggy clothes, and it was pure torture. Lambert could _smell_ the pregnancy on him, and he wanted more than anything to be able to see it. To be able to touch and to feel all of the changes Aiden was undergoing for _him_ , for their new child. Aiden, never to be outdone, picked both the time and place Lambert would finally get to see everything he craved, and it was done in no kindness to him. Aiden loved his ties, more than anything. Before he’d even considered getting changed, he had Lambert’s wrists bound to the headboard with sleek, black silk.

Thankfully, there was nothing more. Lambert was neither blindfolded nor gagged, but he was stripped. Aiden had made sure his shirt was off before they began, and once Lambert’s hands were bound, he moved to the end of the bed to tug off Lambert’s breeches and his smalls. All of it was neatly and tediously folded and put away—Lambert knew it was for show. Aiden was doing something, had some sort of scheme going on in his head that Lambert couldn’t wait to be a part of.

“This all you got today?” Lambert spoke, then winked when Aiden looked at him. “Didn’t realize you were going all vanilla on me.”

Aiden frowned. “You’ll shut that mouth of yours soon enough,” he said. “Stupid alpha like you should _learn_ to shut it.”

That sent a jolt down Lambert’s spine. So, this _was_ going somewhere. He just had to wait. Aiden disappeared through the door and off into the adjacent room, and all Lambert could do at that point was _wait_. And wait. He squirmed in the bed, trying to find a more comfortable position to lay in, but Aiden had tied him tight. He could rip out of it if he wanted to risk tearing Aiden’s precious ties, but he wouldn’t. He would just lay there. And listen. He could _hear_ Aiden in the other room amongst the shifting of fabric.

Lambert might have lost himself in a dream of just what Aiden was doing, but Aiden didn’t keep him waiting for as painfully long as he could have. No more than ten minutes had passed before Aiden was stepping back into the room, and when Lambert saw him, his breath nearly broke. Aiden was back in his pretty little ensemble of blue, soft fabric. The corset wasn’t so tight, anymore, and it was supporting _breasts_. Aiden couldn’t have been more than three months pregnant, not from the way he smelled, but already, he was growing in tits.

“Fuck,” Lambert groaned. “Look at you.”

“Shut up,” Aiden said, moving closer to the bed. “If you think I won’t gag you, then you’re stupider than you look.”

Lambert swallowed. That made Aiden smirk, and once Aiden had approached the side of the bed, he dragged his fingers down Lambert’s chest.

“Such a good alpha,” he muttered. “Why can’t all alphas be like you?” Aiden pulled himself onto the bed, then, and Lambert watched with wide eyes as Aiden came to straddle over his chest. It was the perfect vantage point to see _everything_ , from the swell of Aiden’s belly to how his tits were hanging heavy over the top of his corset. Lambert could already tell Aiden was going to be _big_ , and he couldn’t wait to see it. He tugged at his bonds, the sudden urge to touch, but he couldn’t.

“Sad.” Aiden almost laughed. “You want to touch, but why should you get to?” Aiden curved his fingers over his new baby bump. “I got what I needed out of you. Don’t need anything _fucking_ more. You’re worthless to me.” His hips rolled, then, and Lambert could feel the soft touch of fabric as Aiden ground his cunt down right into Lambert’s chest. “Maybe good for a view, but let’s be honest—” he dragged a hand back through Lambert’s hair and wrenched his head to the side, “—you’re not much to look at, you and your ugly mug.” He _spat_.

Lambert’s hips twitched. He turned his head back to look when Aiden let him go, and then his breath caught right in his throat. Aiden cupped his own tits in hands. He squeezed them together, felt the weight he carried. It made him shudder, and his eyes closed tightly as he brushed over his nipples. They were swollen and dark; Lambert wanted to get his mouth around them. Wanted to make Aiden fall _apart_ , but Aiden was already halfway there under his own ministrations.

He knew just how to touch himself. Every swipe of his thumbs over his nipples had his hips rocking, grinding down into Lambert’s chest. He looked so fucking taken with himself that Lambert couldn’t help the rush of pleasure. His cock twitched, hardened against his hip. Aiden smelled so good, smelled like slick and need and _want_. He wouldn’t go into heat until after their baby was born, but fuck if he didn’t smell like it, already. His pretty red lips were parted open in quiet, breathy gasps as he continued to touch himself.

“Aiden—” Lambert rasped out, but Aiden reacted before he could say a word more. One hand came down and slapped over his mouth while the other tweaked at his nipple, made him shiver.

“Shut your stupid whore mouth,” Aiden bit. “Don’t need shit from you. Don’t need you to talk, don’t need you to even _see_ this. I got all I wanted from you. You’re lucky to have me this close.”

Lambert shivered. _Fuck_. Aiden was rocking into him, and he could feel how wet Aiden’s panties were already. Just from having his fingers over his nipples. When he was sure Lambert would be quiet, he pulled his hand away and went right back to what he was doing.

He pinched his own nipples, tweaked them between his fingers. Aiden gasped out at the feeling, his hips shaking against Lambert. He relented, the pleasure prickly and borderline already, to tracing around the dark circles of his areolas. Lambert watched everything, from the way Aiden moved his fingers to how his hips jolted in response, how he _leaked_ with his pleasure. The little noises out of his throat went straight to Lambert’s cock; he couldn’t even be ashamed of how hard he was, already.

“Fuck,” Aiden gasped. “Oh, I can _smell_ you. Your cock already fat?” Aiden snickered, then gasped as he twisted his nipple just right. “Fuck, I always knew alphas were horny idiots, but you? Nobody’s fucking stupider.”

Aiden straightened up and trailed his right hand down his swollen stomach. His left stayed right where it was, cupped under his left breast and tweaking his nipple. He trailed his touch down over his corset, the bump in his belly, the small stretch of skin. He landed over his panties, cupping his own mound and little cocklet in the warmth of his hand. His hips bucked instantly, and Lambert couldn’t contain the groan from his throat. His cock was aching at the sight, dripping precum onto his stomach.

“Don’t even think I’ll need your cock this time, _fuck_ ,” Aiden groaned. He squeezed his tiny prick in his hand, and his hips jolted at the hard rush of pleasure. It was almost too much, but Aiden just kept going. He was so _desperate_ to continue.

He slipped down Lambert’s body, pulling away from him entirely so he could shuffle his panties down. They were soiled, and Lambert saw the line of slick that broke as Aiden finally pulled them off. He was dripping with it, so wet and swollen already that Lambert could just slide right into him. There’d be no resistance, just a wet heat for him to fuck. The thought made Lambert groan, his cock ache. He wanted to bury himself in Aiden’s cunt until Aiden was coming undone beneath him, but Aiden had other designs.

“So fucking noisy,” Aiden groaned. He used his panties to clean some of the mess between his thighs, then leaned over Lambert in such a way that his tits hung down and _nearly_ brushed over Lambert’s chest. But not quite. Lambert could still feel the heat that radiated off of Aiden, and he craved it.

The next thing he knew, Aiden was shoving those soiled, wet panties right into his mouth. Lambert jerked, immediately, but he didn’t fight it. He let it happen. Let Aiden’s fingers splay over his tongue through the thin fabric to ensure Lambert could _taste_ him. 

“Suck on that,” Aiden said, his voice rough. “Maybe if you’re good, I’ll sit on your cock. Bet you’d like that, fucking whore that you are. Don’t think about anything but what hole you can fuck, and I’ve just got _plenty_ of them, don’t I?” Aiden snickered to himself as he sat back.

He straddled Lambert’s thighs so he could see his useless, massive cock straining against his stomach. Aiden ignored it, entirely. He went right back to touching himself, a hand cupped over his tit and another smoothing down the junction of his pelvis and thigh. Aiden went slow, dragging his fingers through the folds of his cunt and moaning. His thighs visibly shook, with that extra meat on them now. Lambert wanted to dig his hands into them, spread Aiden open and bit down, suck little marks all up the insides of his legs.

Aiden’s jaw dropped open as he pressed a finger into himself. No stretch, no _satisfaction_ , but there was something inside of him. Moving. He gasped, then moved his other hand down quickly to grab his little prick and stroke himself. That had him trembling, from head to toe. The pleasure was _immense_. Almost too much to bear, but Aiden continued. He fucked a second finger into himself, his eyes locked with Lambert’s. He could _feel_ how Lambert jerked beneath him; how much Lambert wanted something.

“You’re so fucking— _worthless_ ,” Aiden gasped. He pulled his hand away from his cocklet, almost glad for the relief, and used that hand to give Lambert’s prick a nice hard stroke. Lambert jolted immediately under the touch, and then Aiden was pressing his cock down into his stomach and just _squeezing_. 

“Gag you, and I can still hear your fucking begging. Want this so bad, don’t you? Yeah?” Aiden smirked. “Want this massive fucking thing up my cunt until you’re coming inside of me. I know what you want, _Lambert.”_ Aiden slapped his cock then, and Lambert’s whole body went taut. “You don’t get what you want. Get what I want.”

Aiden crooked his fingers inside of himself and _whined_. Such a pretty, fluttering noise right out of his mouth. Lambert’s hips bucked, because he knew. Aiden couldn’t reach quite right, not with the way he was sitting. He needed more. He’d find it if he just sunk himself down on Lambert’s cock. Lambert would give him everything he needed, but Aiden ignored him. Aiden squeezed his cock again, instead, _hard_. Enough that Lambert cried out through his gag, and then Aiden slapped his useless prick again. And again, just for good measure.

He nearly laughed at the way it bobbed and jerked under the touch. Lambert tensed, but his cock clearly enjoyed the treatment. Another bead of precum dripped down, adding to the mess. Aiden shivered, then glanced up at Lambert. Lambert’s face was red, and he was oh, so clearly afraid of being slapped again. Aiden did, just to see how Lambert jerked and moaned as a hot blade of pleasure rushed through him. He loved it. He _craved_ it—every slap Aiden gave him.

Aiden didn’t make him suffer another one. He sat up straighter and ran his fingers through the mess of precum on his skin. Lambert had a mind to think Aiden was going to lick it off his fingers, and that thought had his hips jerking again. Aiden never pretended to be anything but a cock-hungry slut, even when he had the reins. But he was just as full of surprises. He pulled his fingers out of his own cunt and then cupped his tits again, rubbing his slick and Lambert’s precum into his nipples and moaning.

Lambert’s cry came out muffled, but _fuck_ that was— 

Aiden’s nipples were swollen and red, glistening now. He trembled under his own touches, and it was clearly such a hardship to pull his touch away, but he needed his hands to crawl forward. This time, he let his tits drag up Lambert’s body, and he could feel the slick, how soft Aiden’s skin was. His hips bucked, and his cock ached for _something_. Anything. He got nothing, but Aiden finally pulled the panties out of his mouth.

“You’re shaking,” Aiden said, tapping his fingers along Lambert’s chin.

“Fuck, Aiden— _please_ —” Lambert was cut off when Aiden slapped him aside the face. Not hard enough to hurt. Just hard enough to shut him up.

“Didn’t say you could speak. Better use for your mouth anyway. Your cock’s no use to me anymore, but your mouth? Bet I could have a lot of fun.”

Lambert swallowed his witty remark, and that pleased Aiden to no end. Aiden grinned something so pretty, then leaned down and kissed Lambert—hard. Lambert could taste it, then. Aiden was wearing lipstick, and it smeared over Lambert’s lips as the kiss grew heavy, heated. Their lips smashed together, their noses. Aiden was rutting against him, and every shift of his body had his tits dangling, rubbing into Lambert’s chest where he could _feel_ what Aiden had done. The slick, the wetness.

When Aiden pulled back, Lambert let out a deep groan and bucked his hips once more. Aiden smirked down at him, then stood up on his knees. He got himself situated over Lambert’s head, facing downward so he still had unobstructed access to Lambert’s cock. That should have frightened Lambert, really, but he was more focused on Aiden’s sopping, dripping cunt just inches from his mouth. Aiden smelled like fire. Perfect, dangerous—everything Lambert wanted. But Aiden was teasing him again, just hovering high enough that Lambert couldn’t reach him.

“Down, puppy,” Aiden snapped, slapping at Lambert’s chest to keep him down. “Fucking desperate little slut. Won’t even let me get situated—fuck,” Aiden was losing his focus. He could feel Lambert’s breath against him, so _warm_. Lambert was panting, clearly ready to give Aiden what he so badly needed. Aiden was trying to hold out, but there was no sense to it. He wanted this. Lambert could fucking suffocate if he wanted a taste so badly.

Aiden lowered himself down without warning, planting himself right over Lambert’s open mouth. Immediately, there was tongue. Aiden cried out as he felt lips move against him, Lambert’s tongue swiping between his swollen labia. Aiden could barely brace himself on Lambert’s chest before he felt that warm fire flooding through him. Pure, raw pleasure. Lambert lapped at him, sucked through his cunt and swallowed the dripping slick like a starved man.

“Fuck, _fuck_ —” Aiden cried out. “So fucking desperate. Act like I don’t feed you—” He lurched forward when Lambert’s tongue pressed inside of him. He squeezed Lambert’s pectorals, pinching his nipples in the process. The way Lambert _moaned_ against him—the vibrations went right through Aiden’s cunt and made his hips jerk.

He wasn’t going to last long. Lambert knew what he was doing. Spent too many long, long hours between Aiden’s thighs making him cry for more. Aiden had one upper hand left, and he used it. He bent forward and grabbed Lambert’s cock, hard, then slapped his free hand right about the head of it. It twitched in his hold and dripped another bead of precum, but Lambert cried out. Aiden used that moment to grind down against his mouth, against his tongue.

“Think you’re so fucking tough because you know how to use your mouth. Know what that makes you? Makes you a fucking whore,” Aiden spat. He squeezed Lambert’s cock again and slapped it. Lambert didn’t falter once, his tongue still thrusting in and out. The noises were wet and sloppy as Lambert lapped at him, sucked at his lips and swallowed saliva, slick. Aiden was leaking all down his chin, too. Making a fucking mess, grinding down harder onto that heat.

Aiden cried out as Lambert brushed over his clit. He wasn’t going to last much longer like this; already, he could feel that fire burning in his pelvis as Lambert lapped at him. Fucking starved, desperate alpha. Hadn’t had his mouth on Aiden in a month and this was the result. Lambert was near ravenous, and every swipe of his tongue brought Aiden closer and closer to his first orgasm. He wouldn’t stop until he was satisfied.

He stroked Lambert’s cock, slapped it over the head each time Lambert sucked on him. It was perfect—devilishly perfect. Aiden licked at his own lips, already imagining how Lambert was going to repay him for this. He cupped Lambert’s balls, then, rolling them over his fingers with deceptive gentleness.

“Fucking heavy,” Aiden commented. “Doesn’t your dumb cock know I’m already pregnant?”

Lambert cried out as Aiden slapped his balls, slapped them hard enough that they bounced. But the way it felt. Aiden shivered at the feeling, Lambert making those _noises_ right up against his cunt. He ground down onto Lambert’s mouth, over his chin, and he did it again. He had a hard, painful grip on Lambert’s cock and slapped his balls again. They jostled, shifted, cinched up like they might be able to escape the heat of Aiden’s hand.

“Bet you like that.” Aiden grinned to himself. “Like knowing that you’re _mine_. My little plaything. No better than a glorified fuck toy. Already got what I want, Lambert. Your baby in my belly.” He sat back and pressed down onto Lambert’s tongue, rolling his hips and touching over the swell of his stomach. “Might as well cut your balls off. Won’t be needing them. No other omega gets what I can have. You fuck _me_ and only me. Too fucking desperate for anything else— _fuck_ , gods—”

Aiden cried out as his orgasm washed over him. He came, gushing with slick over Lambert’s mouth as his hips rutted down. He was desperate for more, more, and Lambert didn’t disappoint. Lambert lapped at him, kept his orgasm going with that tongue fucked into his cunt. Aiden trembled, his thighs shaking with effort to keep himself up.

“You’re hot for it,” Aiden groaned. “Want to be my pretty kept alpha as much as I want to keep you.” Aiden squeezed Lambert’s cock, then. “ _This_ , right here, belongs to me.”

Lambert’s hips jerked up. He kept going, moving his mouth over Aiden’s cunt and fucking his tongue into him. Aiden’s whole body was shivering, but his voice was so terribly composed it wasn’t fair. He slapped Lambert’s cock again, and Lambert groaned. Cried out with another slap to his balls. Aiden was practically spanking him, and each time Aiden’s hand connected with his skin another jolt of pleasure. He was so close to his own orgasm and painfully embarrassed by that fact.

“Such a _good_ little alpha, too,” Aiden continued. “Got me nice and pregnant, just like I wanted. Knows just where his place is, whimpering like a cheap whore.”

Aiden hadn’t given him one kind touch, and already, he was about to come. Aiden braced himself on Lambert’s hip, digging his nails into Lambert’s skin and scratching at him as he landed another swat. Lambert swore there were tears in his eyes. It hurt. It hurt _so_ good that he knew he was he close. Could feel his orgasm building at the base of his cock. Aiden didn’t stop until Lambert was coming, and then he sat back on Lambert’s mouth and _laughed_ at him.

Lambert felt it. Felt the way the base of his cock swelled up at nothing. His whole body jerked with his orgasm, shivering and trembling at the force of it. He spent over his own stomach, making a mess of himself, and then his knot started.

“Fuck,” Aiden gasped. He watched it. He’d never _seen_ Lambert’s knot swell up. Only ever felt it when Lambert was buried deep inside him, rutting like a goddamn _animal_ while it took. Aiden’s own muscles tensed up, like he was trying to trap Lambert’s knot inside of him. It felt so _strange_ , locking up like that without anything really inside of him. Even Lambert’s tongue had retreated as he moaned through his orgasm, hips twitching.

Aiden pulled off, moving away from Lambert entirely to kneel on the bed beside him. He was _fascinated,_ overtaken with it. He could feel himself clench up, the muscles of his cunt working over _nothing_ as he watched Lambert’s knot finally take in the air. Fully inflated, thick and wrought with veins. Aiden shivered, then reached out to drag his fingers along it.

Lambert nearly yelped. “F-fuck! That’s—”

“Shut up,” Aiden said. “Unless you’ve got something important to say.”

Lambert fell back into the bed, finding purchase with his heels in the sheets. He didn’t have anything important to say. He didn’t want this to stop, but _fuck_ if Aiden’s fingers against his knot didn’t wreck him, entirely. He felt like he was coming all over again, but nothing happened. His cock twitched, his balls clenched up, but nothing more. Just Aiden’s fingers along the swell of his knot, feeling it. He cupped it, then, right in the palm of his hand.

“Can I?” Aiden whispered. “Fuck, Lambert, can I? Just—tell me if I have to stop.”

“Go for it,” Lambert said, though his voice wavered. “Gentle, maybe?”

Aiden snickered. “I’m never gentle.”

The first tap was light, but it _jolted_ right through Lambert and had him crying out. Aiden bit down on his lip, reaching down to palm at his own cunt again. The way Lambert sounded, the way his cock bobbed uselessly in the air. Fuck—he was going to come just from watching. It almost hurt, to be so empty and have everything feel so clenched down and tight. He choked on his own breath and rubbed himself, trying to alleviate _something_. He didn’t want to whimper and whine, but fuck. This was new. This was _different_.

He’d only ever done this with a knot inside of him, and now that he was empty, everything was clenched down so much harder, trying to lock _nothing_ inside of him, and it hurt. The rubbing wasn’t helping, so he pushed three fingers into himself, instead. He took all of it, at once, and cried out at the intrusion. His muscles loosened, with something to _hold_ , but it still hurt. His hips rocked, and he tried to focus on Lambert instead. Lambert’s knot just right there in front of him.

Aiden couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and lapped at it—Lambert practically keened at the touch. Too good. Too much. A knot was just nerves and sensitivity, and there was nothing to keep Aiden from taking advantage of it. With his own discomfort partially quelled, Aiden could give _all_ of his attention to Lambert. He tried once, a good hefty _swat_ right to the underside of Lambert’s knot. Lambert shouted; his hips bucked. It sounded like it hurt, but Lambert didn’t tell him to stop.

He did it again. Again, while he worked his own fingers inside of himself to try and ease the tension. Lambert started to shake as he endured Aiden’s torment; every slap was another jolt of knife’s pleasure through his skin, through the length of his cock. It all mounted hard and fast as Aiden slapped him again, this time right in the space between his knot and his balls. It was all too much, and Lambert came again with a pained shout. His cock gave an abortive spurt, twitching with the force of it.

Aiden groaned to himself, and it was clear from the way that he was shaking that he’d managed to get himself off again on his fingers, on the _sight_ of Lambert’s cock like this. But his orgasm didn’t do anything to end his own discomfort. He was just wetter for it, dripping in his own slick. He couldn’t stop his shaking, and he finally, _finally_ let a whimper out of his throat.

“Lambert—” Aiden whined. He crawled up the bed, wiping his fingers on the sheets as he did. They could wash everything later. For now, he scrambled to get Lambert’s ties undone. “Lambert, it _hurts—”_

Once Lambert was free, he surged up and wrapped his arms around Aiden’s waist to hold him close. His knot was already going down, the stimulation too much for it. His cock would go soft right after. This wasn’t about _pleasure,_ anymore, it was about taking care of his omega.

“What hurts? Talk to me,” Lambert said. Almost ordered, but his voice was too weak. He was still tingling with the aftershocks of the most intense orgasm of his life, but his instincts were taking over. He heard Aiden cry for him, and he was there.

“I don’t know,” Aiden said. “Fuck—this is so stupid.”

“Not stupid,” Lambert assured, then settled them both down gently into the bed. He laid Aiden down and hovered half-over him, stroking back through his hair.

“Fucking cunt hurts,” Aiden mumbled. “Stupid fucking omega body saw your knot and just _decided_ to clamp down on nothing, and now everything hurts like a bitch.”

“And you made fun of me for knotting.”

“Shut up,” Aiden barked. “Fix this before I close the baby factory for good, asshole. _Then_ we’ll see who’s laughing.”

Lambert couldn’t contain his snicker, but he did at least move to help. This had never happened before, so he didn’t quite know what to do, but he figured a nice massage couldn’t hurt. He rubbed his fingers down Aiden’s mound. When he brushed passed Aiden’s cocklet, Aiden made a sharp gasp, and Lambert was quick to apologize. He made sure not to touch it again, just rubbing his fingers into Aiden’s skin. Aiden was tense enough that Lambert could feel it.

He spread his fingers down, trying to keep his touch pointed and fair. This wasn’t sexual. He wanted to help Aiden, get him to relax. It was helping, but only slightly. Lambert leaned in to press a kiss to Aiden’s temple.

“Going to try something,” he muttered. “Tell me if I need to stop.”

“Like the fuck I wouldn’t,” Aiden grumbled.

He gasped as Lambert’s fingers rubbed right around his hole, then slipped inside. Lambert didn’t even need to go past the first knuckle to _feel_ Aiden’s problem. Clenched down muscles. He knew them well. It was that tight, stuck feeling that helped keep a knot inside. He’d felt these same muscles every time he knotted Aiden. They were tight, locking onto nothing. Lambert worked his fingers along them and listened to how Aiden sighed right into his ear.

“Oh, that’s—fuck, not so useless after all.” Aiden grinned.

“Feels good?”

Aiden nodded. “Fucking heavenly, gods.” Aiden broke off into a long hum, almost like a moan. He shifted closer to Lambert, canting his hips up so Lambert had a better angle to work with. That was when Aiden began to _purr_ , right up against Lambert’s chest. That was _also_ different. Aiden didn’t purr very often, and when he did, it certainly wasn’t so close that Lambert could feel the light rumble. Unable to help himself, he leaned in and peppered kisses along Aiden’s jaw.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Aiden muttered. “This is a special, onetime treat.”

“Gonna savor it then,” Lambert rasped back.

He had the distinct privilege of watching Aiden curl his hands around the swell in his belly and close his eyes, hunker down to get comfortable. Lambert massaged his fingers slowly, pointedly, until he started to work Aiden’s muscles down. Relaxing was apparently quite a chore, but Aiden’s body was beginning to listen. He smelled so content, so happy, so _pregnant_. No complaint arose as Lambert shifted himself down, just a bit, so he could mouth over Aiden’s left tit.

“Gonna be fucking huge,” Lambert muttered.

“Don’t remind me.” Aiden sounded like he hated it, but it was so hard to hate it when Lambert seemed to _love_ it. He was pressed up close against Aiden’s left side, mouthing over his tit—licking it clean from the mess Aiden had left earlier. Though Aiden was all but relaxed, now, Lambert’s fingers were still hooked inside of him. Aiden hummed, quite _pleased_ with it, really.

“Get me off again?” Aiden hummed. “Gonna take _care_ of me like some big alpha brute?”

“Whatever you want,” Lambert replied.

Aiden shifted his hips up. “Just what I like to hear. My big, stupid alpha doing whatever he’s told.” Aiden wrapped his arms around Lambert’s neck and pulled him in close. He kissed Lambert’s head. “Such a good boy. If you want a treat, then get me off again. Fuck me with your fingers like you _mean it_ , and maybe I’ll let you suck on my tits afterward.” Aiden made sure he had a nice grip on Lambert’s jaw to keep him from just doing it, anyway. He’d had his taste. Now, he had to work for the rest of it.

The way he crooked his fingers in just a bit deeper told Aiden he was willing to work, so Aiden spread his thighs a little wider and let him have at it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Get a sneak peak to the secret 5th part here](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/post/629064702066032640/dichotomy)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading this guys <3 hope you enjoyed!

At six months, Aiden was practically insatiable. That was fine at the best of times, but there were times that Lambert had to _work_. Not always. He was more than happy to take the time off to attend to his stupid, pregnant omega, especially when there were moments like this. He was supposed to be working on armor repairs, but just the smell of Aiden’s arousal and need was distracting. Lambert had heard that omegas could get horny while they were pregnant, but this defied all expectation.

Aiden was wearing this loose, draped sort of robe because he couldn’t bother to put on real clothes, anymore. Everything was sensitive and uncomfortable, so he wore as little possible. Currently, beneath the robe, all he was wearing was a matching dark blue set of bra and panties. He was the perfect picture of _delectable_ , but Lambert was trying to accomplish something. Aiden had a perfectly good reason to lie around in bed all day and whine. Lambert’s reason wasn’t quite so good, though Aiden was certainly skilled at leaving his prick sore and used.

Now, Aiden was just whining. Whimpering and slightly pathetic, really. At first, he’d hoped his whining would entice Lambert to just come to him, but Lambert seemed dead set on his work. That was just _annoying_. Aiden was empty, horny—Lambert should have been begging to get his cock wet, by now, but he was just working. Happily stitching away at his old gloves in repair. Aiden had no choice but to pull himself out of bed, though his legs could hardly carry him, anymore.

He was _so_ heavy with this child of theirs. It was hard to move. Lambert must have heard him just give him a slink to the floor, because suddenly, his head was turning. He watched, pointedly, as Aiden crawled across the floor to him. He swayed his hips on purpose, keeping their eyes locked. Aiden _knew_ he would win this fight. Alphas were stupid at the best of times, but nothing made them stupider than the sight of their pregnant omega. And yet, Lambert didn’t so much as move. He just went back to his gloves as Aiden neared him.

“Lambert—” Aiden whined, pulling himself up to rest his head in Lambert’s lap.

“Busy,” came Lambert’s off-handed reply. He at least spared a touch, running his fingers back through Aiden’s hair briefly before returning to his work.

“That’s not _fair_. I’m right here— _fuck_ , Lambert. You asshole. Pay attention to me.” He rubbed his face into Lambert’s thigh like that might help him out, but Lambert ignored him. _Ignored_ him.

“You want something, get it yourself,” Lambert muttered. “Been taking care of you for months. Let me get this done and then I’ll tend to all of your needs, princess.”

Aiden frowned. Lambert had the most impressive poker face; those wolf mutagens be damned. It was impossible to tell if he was playing a game or if he was being serious. Hoping for the former, Aiden was more than happy to play along. He slipped his robe down off of his shoulders, but Lambert didn’t even so much as glance at him. He just continued working diligently. So, if Aiden wasn’t going to get any attention, he’d find it himself. He didn’t even need to take his panties off for this; he was too desperate to wait that long, anyway.

He pulled at Lambert’s leg, instead, shifting his foot out just enough that he had room. His damned belly was in the way of everything, taught and full with their _child_ growing. He could only be so mad, because he was so fond. But he was so desperately horny, too. If he couldn’t have Lambert’s cock, then this would have to do. He settled himself over Lambert’s boots, then wasted no time in lowering himself down. He could _feel_ the roughness of the leather through his panties. The bumps of the buckles and the warn ridges.

Immediately, Aiden shivered. He braced himself on Lambert’s lap and rolled his hips, rutting down on Lambert’s boot. He got a _look_ , for that, at the first moan he let slip from his lips. Lambert glanced at him, then back to his work. He even shifted his foot out just a little farther to make it easier, which had Aiden shivering.

“Fuck,” he whined. “Lambert, _please—_ need you so bad. This isn’t fair.” He whimpered, rutting himself down harder. He could feel every little ridge and wrinkle of the leather against his cunt, even through the fabric of his panties.

He was so wet, already swollen and open. Aiden knew he’d be able to sit himself down on Lambert’s massive cock with ease, but Lambert wasn’t _letting_ him. It wasn’t fair, so he just rutted his hips down and shuddered to himself as the feeling overtook him. The boot tugged at him, at the lips of his cunt. There was already slick leaking out, making a mess of his panties. He wanted to make a mess out of Lambert’s boots, too, but that was less important. As long as he _came_ , Aiden didn’t care what else happened.

His hips jerked, rolled in little circles down on Lambert’s boot. He was shuddering, hard—his thighs clenched up and he grasped at Lambert’s thigh to steady to himself. He wasn’t going to last long, not as keyed up as he was. When he rolled forward just right, he rubbed his little cocklet into the boot. His cocklet was _always_ so sensitive; sometimes, he could barely stand to touch it. But right now, it was just what he needed. All of that sensitivity rushing through him, taking him right towards the edge as quickly as he needed to get there.

For hours, it felt, Aiden had been waiting in their bed for Lambert to come _attend_ to him. It had scarcely been twenty minutes, but Aiden didn’t care. As far as he was concerned, he was the most important thing in Lambert’s life. Lambert _should_ have come to him, but this was what he was left with. Rutting off on Lambert’s boot in a desperate plea for attention. He was so horny, so pregnant he could hardly think. This was _exactly_ what Lambert should have wanted.

“Lambert,” Aiden whined, gasped. “Lambert, _please_ , it’s not enough. Need you. Need your massive fucking cock inside of me.” He couldn’t lean far enough over to mouth over Lambert’s crotch, but he wanted to. Instead, he whimpered and rutted his hips down again. He was shaking, nails digging into Lambert’s thigh like that was all that was keeping him present.

All he wanted was to come, like that might finally release some of the tension knotted up inside of him. It was a long shot, but he _tried_. He was leaking, making a mess of his own panties as he rutted down desperately on Lambert’s boot. Lambert hadn’t so much as reacted, but Aiden’s scent filled the room. Pure arousal. A desperate little omega, panting and _weak_ with how badly he wanted a cock inside of him. Aiden was keening, whimpering with each roll of his hips.

It didn’t take long after for him to finally come. Aiden spasmed, cried out, and then just felt _worse_. It didn’t help. It was a useless, sputtering orgasm that left him open and wanting for more. Still, Lambert hadn’t looked at him for longer than a glance. Aiden was ready to _cry_ , but he swallowed that back. He wasn’t quite that desperate. Not quite that ready to throw away his pride and cry for Lambert.

“Lambert—” He would beg, though. “ _Please_ , Lambert. It hurts so bad. So empty—feels like my heat.” He sucked down a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

It wasn’t working. Aiden’s whole body was on fire. His cunt ached; his tits hurt. He was so warm, so _empty_. Nothing would fix this except Lambert, and Lambert wouldn’t _look_ at him.

“Lambert, Lambert, _please.”_ Aiden was practically ready to cry. His pride be damned. If he didn’t have something, he didn’t know what he was going to do. Go mad, waste away on the floor. Something. He was trying to avoid it, so with whatever strength he still had, he tried to pull himself up to Lambert’s lap.

This time, he couldn’t even mutter a word, just a whimper. Finally, Lambert looked at him. There was absolutely no sign of arousal on his face, nor had his cock so much as reacted. Lambert was either practicing some expert control, or he _really_ didn’t want Aiden. Aiden wouldn’t believe that. Lambert had to want him. Lambert loved him—Lambert’s bite mark was on his neck, child in his belly. But Lambert wasn’t doing anything for him. Wasn’t helping him, paying attention to him. 

The smell in the room soured. Aiden was so desperate that the only thought-line he could follow was that Lambert must have hated him. He wasn’t slim and pretty anymore. He was fat—pregnant, maybe, but it didn’t register—with large, hanging tits. He didn’t have cute little perky tits. His shape was gone. Lambert couldn’t have wanted him anymore, not with the way that looked.

“Lambert,” Aiden whimpered. He tried one more time. “Just want to be your pretty kitty.”

Suddenly, Lambert offered him the subtlest, _gentlest_ smile. He cupped Aiden’s cheek, and instantly, Aiden pressed into the touch. He craved it. Lambert’s hand was so warm. Too wrapped up in that, Aiden hadn’t even noticed that Lambert’s tools and gloves were set aside. Just as promised, now that he was finished with his work, Lambert intended to give Aiden everything he needed.

“You _are_ my pretty kitty,” Lambert told him. “Bit of an idiot, maybe. Look at you.” He wiped his thumb underneath Aiden’s eye. “Dumb little omega thinks I don’t want him anymore. Isn’t that right?”

Aiden whimpered. Lambert hit that one right on the mark. Cats were so sensitive. Aiden was no exception. Lambert stood, then, and shifted around Aiden so he could walk over to the bed. He didn’t take Aiden with him, and Aiden didn’t follow. He just sat back on his haunches and watched as Lambert sat on the edge to take off his boots. Once they were set off to the side, Lambert loosened the laces in both his shirt and his breeches. Only then did he look at Aiden.

“Coming, kitten?” He asked with some sly grin on his face.

Aiden swallowed. “Hard to walk,” he replied.

“Doesn’t mean you can’t crawl. Get over here, pretty kitty. Show me what you need.”

Aiden shuddered. Now he knew he’d just been dramatic. Lambert didn’t hate him. Lambert _wanted_ him. Wanted a show, more importantly, Aiden could certainly give him one. Especially if it meant he could finally have what he wanted. He rolled forward onto his hands and knees, then crawled. _Slowly_. Making sure to wag his hips from side to side as he did. He took long strides, letting his legs stretch out behind him as he moved. Lambert watched, even gulped at the sight before him. He shifted on the side of the bed, a sudden and uncomfortable fullness in his trousers.

Once Aiden made it across the floor, he sat back on his haunches right between Lambert’s knees. He made sure to arch his back, too, to be as enticing as possible. His bra held his tits up nice, pushed them together. His hair was down, too, orange and draped over his shoulders. It was _long_ , perfect for grabbing, tugging. It looked so nice against his tanned skin, and then there were those freckles. He was irresistible, and he knew it. Aiden could see as Lambert gulped, trying to keep control of himself.

It would be so easy to give in, but this was Lambert’s chance to have some fun. He wasn’t going to give that up just to bury his cock somewhere wet and warm. Instead, he moved forward so he could run his fingers back through Aiden’s hair.

“My pretty kitty,” he repeated. Without further fanfare, he grabbed Aiden and tugged him up onto the bed with some of that impressive Witcher strength. Aiden shuddered as he was laid down, legs spread and arms out. Something was wrong, though. Lambert didn’t touch him. Lambert didn’t hurry out of his clothes to skip the foreplay and just fuck him, like he wanted. Instead, Lambert moved to settle over Aiden, bracing himself just over Aiden’s shoulders.

“Tell me what you want,” Lambert said.

“Touch me,” Aiden replied, voice much whinier than he intended. But he was so _done_ with this. He wanted Lambert inside of him. “ _Touch_ me, Lambert.”

“Where?”

Aiden groaned, shifting his hips up. _“Anywhere_ —”

“Show me,” Lambert said. “Just your big dumb alpha, aren’t I?”

If Aiden had been any less desperate, he might have just smacked Lambert across the cheek and _ordered_ him to do something. Lambert got off on that, being hit. Hitting back. The problem was Aiden was _desperate_ , and if this what it took to get Lambert’s hands on him, then this is what he would do. When Lambert offered his hand, Aiden whined and grabbed him by the wrist. Aiden twisted long enough that he could at least get the straps of his bra off. With no energy to undo the clasps, pulling it down was going to have to do.

Then, he grabbed Lambert’s other hand and pressed both of them into his chest. Immediately, Aiden moaned. Just the touch alone—Lambert’s hands were rough, warm against him. But once the initial shock of touch died down, Aiden realized something awful. Lambert wasn’t _doing_ anything. He was hunched over Aiden, his hands on Aiden’s heavy tits, and that was it. Just an idle touch. Not so much as the press of calloused fingertips. Aiden whined, arching his back up into Lambert’s hands.

“ _Lambert_ , you’re such an asshole—”

“That how you’re asking nicely, now?” Lambert smirked. “Always telling me how stupid I am. Can’t blame me for not knowing what to do.”

Aiden frowned. Lambert hadn’t even been this stupid the first time they’d slept together—he was doing it on purpose. Really making Aiden work for what he wanted, but he had said that, hadn’t he? If Aiden wanted something, he had to get it himself. Aiden just whined, then. This wasn’t fair, but nothing he was saying was changing Lambert’s mind. All he could do was _do it himself._ Aiden squeezed Lambert’s wrists and pressed his hands down harder, _making_ them massage into the soft skin of his tits.

Instantly, Aiden was taken by it. Lambert’s palms moved over his nipples, practically scraped with the roughness of his skin. Aiden shuddered in response, letting his eyes close so he could just feel this. He shifted his thighs apart ever slightly, then pushed one of Lambert’s hands down.

All at once, he came to the horrid realization that had left him in this state in the first place. With how big he was, the reach was so much harder. He got Lambert’s fingers against his cunt, but even when he curled them inside of himself, he couldn’t do much more. He bucked his hips, trying to work himself down on Lambert’s fingers; Lambert wasn’t helping, either. Just smirking, watching the sight before him. Aiden desperately tried to fuck himself. Uselessly, he grasped at Lambert’s arm and tried to make him move.

“Lambert, _please_ ,” Aiden cried. “If I wanted to fucking touch myself, I would have. _Need_ you—”

“Please what?” Lambert asked, and Aiden’s response was a frustrated, choked groan.

“Alpha,” Aiden tried. “Alpha, _please_ touch me. Move your fingers, fuck me—do something! Can’t take this another second—” Aiden bucked his hips up. He pressed Lambert’s hand down against his tit, grinding it over his nipple.

In one last fit of desperation, Aiden curled a finger of his own into himself, crooked right up alongside Lambert’s. Three fingers shoved up his hole had to do something. Lambert had to be enticed—Aiden’s thighs were spread out, his cunt dripping. The panties would have been impossible to get off, so they were just pulled out to the side. By Aiden’s imagination, it had to have been a fucking _sight_ , and still Lambert was doing nothing. Just watching.

Aiden’s hips bucked uselessly, and this time, his whine turned into a pained keen. He sniffed, swallowing, trying so hard to keep himself together. He was trembling, now, his own need taking control. He could smell his alpha right there, so close and so aroused, but nothing was happening.

“Lambert, _please_ —” Aiden’s voice broke in his throat as the tears finally began to fall. He was so frustrated, so pent up that he couldn’t take it for another moment. “Take care of me, alpha,” Aiden begged.

Suddenly, Lambert was leaning over him. His fingers crooked, ripping Aiden’s hitched breath from his throat. He moved his hand down so he could catch Aiden’s nipple between his fingers and squeeze the little nub. A shudder took Aiden, his jaw dropping open as the pleasure came fast.

“So pretty when you cry,” Lambert said. “Pretty little kitty who can’t take care of himself.”

Aiden hiccupped, then nodded in agreement. He couldn’t take care of himself. Needed his alpha to do it for him, and _finally,_ Lambert was helping him. Lambert licked a line up his face, catching the salt of his tears before peppering light little kisses. In contrast, he pinched Aiden’s nipple near painfully, fucking his fingers in hard and fast. Aiden pulled his own hand back—he grabbed onto Lambert’s shoulders, nails digging in, to try and ground himself.

“So loose,” Lambert continued, talking with his lips ghosting along Aiden’s cheek, down his jaw. “Gonna fit my whole fucking fist in you tonight.”

At the sound of that, Aiden shuddered and clamped down on Lambert’s fingers. Lambert pulled back, kissing his way down Aiden’s throat until he was mouthing over his tits, instead. He crooked his fingers, hard, and had Aiden crying out in the next second. Lambert’s fingers disappeared only so he could finally get those damned panties down. They were discarded straight onto the floor, then Lambert was right back on him. Lips wrapped around Aiden’s left nipple, sucking hard while fingers swiped through the length of his cunt.

Lambert gathered slick on his fingertips, before pressing back inside. Three fingers, this time, because Aiden had proved what a loose kitten he was. Aiden’s hips bucked down onto the intrusion, letting himself open up when Lambert stretched him, fucked his fingers in hard and fast. With his free hand, Lambert reached down and rubbed little circles right over Aiden’s clit.

“Fuck,” Aiden gasped. “Fuck—please, please. Touch me, alpha. More, I need more—”

Lambert shushed him. “Such a demanding piece of shit,” he muttered. Such fondness in his voice.

“Touch me,” Aiden begged. “Want your fist up my cunt. Your mouth on me. Get me _off._ ” Aiden’s pleas turned quickly to orders.

“Your wish is my command.”

Aiden let out a frustrated groan. “Then shut _up_ and suck on my cock.”

Lambert snickered, but he didn’t say more. He dipped down, fingers still moving inside, circles around Aiden’s clit—then, just as Aiden said, Lambert took the length of him into his mouth. All two inches, swollen and partially erect from the touching, already. Immediately, Aiden yelped. Lambert didn’t waste any time, sucking on the little cocklet and practically rubbing it with his lips. Aiden was so, so sensitive here. His tears were renewed from it, but his shaking didn’t stop. 

His hips twitched and bucked, unsure of where to go _more_. As much as he tried to fuck his tiny prick into Lambert’s mouth, he tried to roll his hips down to meet Lambert’s brutally fast finger-thrusts. That was when Lambert stopped teasing. Instead of little circles around Aiden’s clit, he pressed right into it.

“Fuck!” Aiden cried out. “Fuck, fuck—Lambert— _alpha_ —” he came with a broken cry, gushing over Lambert’s fingers and clenching down hard around them. Lambert didn’t stop moving, didn’t stop sucking on him. Not until Aiden gave another abortive cry in the aftershocks.

Only then did Lambert pull off of his cock, leaving the little thing twitching in the sudden change of temperature. Lambert’s mouth had been so warm. The air between them felt cold, and Aiden shivered. Lambert ran his thumb down over Aiden’s labia, rubbing right through the crease of his lips. Then, he tugged Aiden open so he could have a proper view. His clit was swollen, peeking out from beneath the subtle hood. Aiden was a sloppy, leaking mess. Every thrust of Lambert’s fingers displaced more and more slick.

He gathered some of it on his remaining forefinger, wetting it to make the slide easy. His finger sunk right inside of Aiden—the fourth one. Aiden whimpered low in his throat, back arching. He scrambled to find purchase with his heels in the bed, still scratching his nails over Lambert’s shoulders. Lambert wasn’t even naked, but Aiden could see the swell of his cock through his breeches.

“Are you going to knot me, alpha?” Aiden asked, breathless and panting.

“If you can still hold one after you’re fucked open on my fist.”

Aiden shuddered, letting his eyes roll back and close. _Fuck_. Four fingers inside of him, working him wider. Lambert stretched him thoroughly, pulling right at the rim of his hole before sinking deeper and massaging his walls. 

“Another one,” Aiden gasped out. Lambert crooked a finger and rubbed over that _perfect_ spot inside of him.

A fifth finger, then. Lambert worked it in, just as wet as the others, and continued. Aiden opened beautifully for him, blooming around his fingers. There was oil on the nightstand, but Lambert scarcely believed he’d need it. Not with how wet Aiden already was. He was leaking in his own slick, so turned on that he _was_ practically in heat. He wouldn’t be in heat, not for a while, but this was the closest he could be, and it smelled amazing. Lambert’s own cock was hard, straining against his breeches.

He willed himself to patience and worked a sixth finger into his pleading, willing omega. Aiden keened at the intrusion, hips bucking and thighs clenching. He could spasm all he wanted; he was so loose, so open and relaxed, that nothing would keep Lambert’s fingers out of him.

“Think you’re ready,” Lambert muttered. “Fuck, wish you could see this.”

Aiden shuddered. “Seen plenty of cunts in my time,” he replied. “Bet this is the only one you’ve seen.”

Lambert snorted. “And you want me to knot you? Ungrateful little prick.” And it was _very_ little.

When Lambert pulled his fingers back, all six of them, Aiden let out a desperate cry at the emptiness. When he tried to shift, clench down, he found his muscles didn’t listen. Lambert had worked him open good, left him gaping and quivering. Just to be on the safe side, Lambert reached for the oil and uncorked it with his teeth.

“Preference for a hand, princess?” Lambert asked. Aiden knew he was just being a shit about it, but Aiden found he _did_ have a preference.

“Right,” Aiden replied, and Lambert even looked a little shocked. How could Aiden not want it, though? Lambert was right-handed. He did everything with that hand, from slaying monsters, spanking Aiden, to even just stroking himself off. Aiden trembled at the thought, then watched as Lambert drizzled oil.

“Things I do for you.” Lambert clicked his tongue.

“You love me,” Aiden replied. His eyes were half-lidded, face flushed, and lips swollen. “Love your pretty kitty. Your omega.” Aiden spread his thighs out, bending back his knees to show off. He framed himself perfectly, swollen belly and heavy tits. Lambert couldn’t resist him—his pregnant mate.

“I do,” Lambert said. “S’why I put up with your sorry ass.”

Then, Lambert moved closer. The touch of his newly oiled hand was cold, making Aiden whimper. Then, that chill was pressing inside of him. All five digits at once, pressed together like a cone and _drenched_ in oil, in slick. Aiden cried out as it kept coming, getting thicker and thicker inside of him. When the thickest part of Lambert’s hand hit him, Aiden squeezed his fingers into the sheets and moaned, throwing his head back and arching his spine.

“Please, please, please—” It was all Aiden could say, a litany of cries out of his throat.

Lambert pressed his left hand against Aiden’s mound, rubbing his clit and massaging the length of his sensitive skin. There were sweet nothings on his lips, easing Aiden to relax as his hand finally breached passed. Lambert pushed rest of the way and watched Aiden close around his wrist, and at that, Lambert practically lost himself. He let out a low groan, dropping his left hand so he could trace his thumb around Aiden’s spread entrance.

“ _Fuck_ me,” Lambert moaned.

“Soon,” Aiden promised, but he was half-way gone, just panting. He felt so full. So stuffed. So _heavy_. It was all he could do to catch his breath, and even then, all Lambert had to do was shift, and he had Aiden nearly screaming.

“There you go,” Lambert soothed. “You gonna come like this, kitten? Thought you wanted a knot.”

Aiden shuddered, unable to find the words to respond. His mind felt foggy, just as heavy as he did. He was so happy to just sit here and cry as Lambert twisted his fist inside, shifted his fingers every slightly. It was so _much_ , all at once. Aiden didn’t know how long they stayed like that, where he worked his hips down slowly and Lambert’s _fist_ was inside of him. All he knew was that was he coming, hard, with a shout so loud that it strained his throat and left him breathless.

“Need to get you some toys,” Lambert muttered, though mostly to himself.

He was just as slow to pull his fist back as he had been to press it in. Aiden moaned and cried through the whole of it, then even _louder_ when he was left empty. Afraid Lambert was just going to leave, after that, Aiden suddenly caught his shins around Lambert’s hips and yanked him forward.

“Cock,” Aiden gasped. “ _Fuck_ —fuck me. Cock in me—” he couldn’t manage the words, but Lambert got it.

All it took was a moment of shifting, Lambert not even bothering to get out of his clothes. He just tucked his breeches down and stroked his cock, then guided it right to Aiden’s stretched out hole. The slide was easy, so easy that Aiden barely registered it at all. All he knew was that Lambert was suddenly thrusting into him, grabbing his hips, fingers still wet with slick, and using that hold to yank Aiden back down onto his cock.

Aiden threw his head back, arched his back, and cried out. Each time Lambert bottomed out inside him was _intense_ , perfect. Aiden could hardly move, now. He didn’t have the strength to rock back, but he didn’t need it. Lambert was hunched over him, feral with his own arousal. More than happy to use Aiden as his perfect, personal cock sleeve and just fuck wildly. Aiden was so wet and loose around him—the noises they made together. Lambert groaned low in his throat, nearly a snarl.

When Aiden rolled his head to the side, unable to do anything more, Lambert was on him in an instant. There were teeth in his neck, a growl from Lambert’s gut. Aiden cried out at the bite, the bite that then didn’t even end. Lambert held Aiden’s throat in his teeth, his eyes closed tight and his thrusts all the harder for it. He pounded into Aiden, dragging cries and whimpers right out of his throat.

“More, more—” Aiden gasped. “Knot me!”

Lambert’s only response was a dark growl. His bite got harder, and Aiden practically screamed. It felt so good, the pain that drifted in through his nerves. He was clenching down, all at once, and something was catching. He could feel it against his walls, against his muscles. Lambert’s knot was swelling, and Lambert fucked harder. His rhythm was broken, but it didn’t matter. When his knot caught, locked between Aiden’s muscles and too thick to pull back, Lambert came.

He came with Aiden’s name in his throat and blood on his tongue, groaning as his orgasm washed over him in hard, striking waves. His whole body trembled, nails digging into Aiden’s hips _hard_. Aiden felt every loose strip of cum that filled him, crying out with his own pleasure. It was less, but he only had a second to mourn it. Lambert’s hands shifted away from his hips, down between his thighs. With one around his cocklet and fingers over his clit, Aiden’s next orgasm followed in the seconds after.

“Fuck!” Aiden finally cried out, collapsing weak and useless to the bed. “Fuck, _fuck_ —why did you make me wait for that?”

Lambert nuzzled into the side of his face, kisses against his jaw. “Suspense,” he muttered.

“I hate you.”

Lambert grinned. “Do you?” He asked, suddenly twitching his hips forward. Aiden whined in response—Lambert’s knot grinding inside of him. “Or are you fat with my baby? Locked around my cock? Whose _bite_ is that on your neck?”

Aiden shuddered, reaching up to wrap his arms around Lambert’s neck and card fingers through his hair. “Love you,” Aiden amended, his voice weak and whimpering. “Can’t wait to have a baby with you.”

Lambert kissed him, hands carding over the swell of his belly. They were a mess, and Aiden was ready to demand a bath as soon as Lambert’s knot went down. For the moment, he whimpered into their kiss, tugging on Lambert’s bottom lip with his teeth, and losing himself in the feeling. He was so full, so _heavy_ , and Lambert was still grinding against him, kissing him. Between them was the firm bump of Aiden’s abdomen, and though it meant Lambert couldn’t press entirely against him, Aiden still shivered.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Update Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Personal Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
